A Breton in Europiah
by dwarvanman
Summary: A man, stolen from his homeland, forced to journey a new land, known as Europiah, to find the men who slaughtered his family and burnt his hold to ashes. As he travels he will come to meet many friends along the way, but also discover an ancient secret that has been burried for centuries, waiting to be unearthed for the world to see. Rated T for mild language, booze, & violence


Disclaimer: Hello people of the fan-fiction universe. For those of you that were wondering what happened to the list of marriageable characters of skyrim it has been deleted. I was being stupid and I didn't read through the rules good enough and found out later that they do not allow lists on this site so I'm sorry and it's my fault. Any way I'm not stealing from any anime this time. But I did get the idea from a comic I read recently, so it would be wrong of me to type this story without giving the creator of the comic any credit for some of these ideas, so go check it out on and the name of the comic is two kinds, again I am not promoting this product which would be against the rules, I am just giving the creator credit for this story. Any way Khanna and Renamon are away today so this is all that will be said. And this is the first chapter for chapter mania. Enjoy!

A Breton in Europiah

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 One Man, One Need

Our story begins with one man. Zachariah, a young man whom had just turned 20, had just started from Solitude, the capital of Skyrim, to Lakeview Manor, in Falkreath where his wife and two kids were waiting for his return. It would be a two-day trip from solitude. He stopped in Dragon's Bridge for supplies, nothing much, just some arrows, and health potions. As he was walking down the road, about thirty minutes away from Dragons Bridge, He stopped on the side of the road to hunt for some deer to eat that night. As he was stocking it from the bushes, he started to feel light headed and wobbly. Pain, as if someone was beating him with a war hammer, and a high pitched ringing in his ears. Before he knew what was going on he was on the ground and his vision slowly faded to black, as he saw two large black boots walking into sight. What felt like few hours passing, Zachariah had awoken to see that he was in another part of the woods, but they were different. "How did I end up here, and where am I?" He asked himself. "Ugh, my head…" Zachariah said holding his palm up to his forehead. He looked up and noticed that it was starting to get dark. "Well Where ever I am, I'm not going anywhere just staying here. I need to get moving, maybe there's a village nearby." Zachariah said. He looked around his person, he was unarmed and his blades sword was gone but all of his items were still on him. He looked to his left and saw his satchel with all of his items in it, and to his right was his sword given to him by the Daedric Prince, Meridia. It was enchanted with the ability to burn to burn the undead upon touching the blade, he proudly named it Dawn Breaker.

He went over and picked up his satchel then strapped his sword to his side, he then pulled out a torch and lit it. As he was walking through the woods he heard a faint voice coming from a left of him. It sounded like someone was struggling, being the hero of Skyrim, he couldn't just turn a blind eye so he dashed over to help, but what he wouldn't comprehend was waiting for him on the other side. He slipped on his wooden dragon priest mask just before he made it through the clearing. Zachariah stopped in his tracks to see a middle aged Nord holding a sword to an anthropomorphic fox like creature. Her fur was a crimson red with a little bit of white fur on the bridge between her eyes. She was wearing green long sleeve shirt with beige pants but no shoes. The man noticed Zachariah standing behind him. He looked at him while he said, "Get lost yah milk drinker, this doesn't involve you." Zachariah just stayed silent. The man just smirked as he said, "What, do you have cheese for brains, leave or you'll face the same fate she will." Zachariah still just stood there silent. "Oh It looks like we have a silent hero on our hands. I warned yah whelp, now face the consequences." With that the rushed at Zachariah, he was able to dodge his attack and pull out his sword. The man came at him again, but he was able to block the attack and rip the sword out of the man's hands. He looked at him as the strange man ran away in fear shouting, "You won this time, but I'm not done with you yet!" Zachariah sheathed his sword as he walked over to a tree. He started to make a camp fire so that he could rest for the night.

The creature just stayed against the rock watching him to make sure that he wouldn't make any sudden moves. As the fire got brighter Zachariah looked over at the rock and noticed that the creature was still there. He took off his mask then tried to speak to the creature. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?" The creature just sat there and didn't move, just watching. As time passed, the moon rose higher into the air. By the fire's light Zachariah looked at his map for a few hours trying to pinpoint where he was. Eventually the creature fell asleep. It was cold that night and he could see the creature shivering in the shadows. He decided to do the noble action and spare his only blanket for the creature. He quietly walked over to the spot and draped the blanket over her.

Morning soon came and Zachariah was the first one to wake up he started to pack up the camp. The creature woke up as he packing the last item, she noticed that there was a blanket over her. And wondered if the human gave her it. She got up and walked over to the once small campsite. Zachariah noticed her from behind then turned around as he was trying to gather food from a nearby berry bush. She handed him back the blanket, then took a step back. "Thank you, I hope I didn't give any trouble. Is there a village nearby?" Zachariah said. Still nothing was said from the anthropomorphic fox like creature. Now that the creature was closer he had realized that the creature was indeed a fox with a human like structure Just as a khajiit she had long brown hair and was about 5' 6'' while Zachariah stood at 5' 8'' she was very young and was maybe about his age. "Well, anyway I'm going to see if I can find a village, I most likely won't be able to come back to this spot, so if you want, I guess you can tag along." The creature still stayed silent. "May I have your name at least."

"My name… my name is Khanna, thank you for saving my life." Zachariah was shocked at the way she sounded, she sounded like a normal human, not like the Kahjits back home. He quickly replied speaking in the ancient tongue of the Dova or dragons.

"Hei tinvaak, gaht hei honaht nid med aan Kahjit!" Zachariah replied. Khanna cocked her head sideways in confusion.

"Um, can you speak English, please?" Khanna asked trying not to be rude.

"I am very sorry, I am Zachariah. Do you know where we are? The last thing I remember was that I was hunting in the woods near Dragons Bridge, then my vision went black and I ended up here." Zachariah said equally as confused.

"Then I guess you're not from around here, or else you wouldn't have tried to save me." Khanna said leaning against the tree behind her.

"What do you mean? I try and help anyone I can. It's my duty as Dragonborn to help anyone in need." Zachariah said.

"I live in a village about two hours down the road. There we can see about whatever you are. But hear me when I say this; if you try anything 'funny' then I will be forced to kill you. We've already had enough trouble from your kind."

Zachariah stopped for a moment then said, "What's happened my kind and yours?"

"It something I would really not like to talk about right now." Khanna said looking away.

"Well, your people won't have to know I'm in the village." Zachariah said.

"What do you mean by this?" Khanna asked.

"Easy watched this." Zack said as he casted a spell to turn himself invisible.

"Not bad, the village wizard may have someone to compete with." Khanna said with a smirk.

"Sadly I can only keep up the spell for only a few minutes before tapping into my magika reserves." Zachariah uplifting the spell.

"I guess that will have to work, just stay close behind."

"Yes ma'am." Zachariah said with a pleasant and up-beat tone, Khanna sighed and walked toward the village as Zachariah followed close behind. As they were walking down the road Zachariah asked, "What happened between your kind and the humans?"

"It's not just the Anari, the Argonian's, Elve's, and Kahjit's lives have been altered by your kind. And not in a good way either." Khanna said sounding more upset. "When your kind invaded our land, they overthrew our most powerful military governments and most respected tribes, with waves and waves of men. Though we were strong and able fighters, we never stood a chance against the vast amount of soldiers. So many lives were lost and so many villagers were slaughtered in those long years."

"Please Khanna, believe me, I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to get back to my family in Skyrim." Zachariah said. "Wait, you're from Skyrim? No one from Skyrim has ever been to Europiah." Khanna said. She paused for a second before continuing with, "How do I know if you're lying or not?" Khanna asked suspiciously.

"Look Khanna, as I said before. I don't know how I got here. The last thing I remember I was hunting, I then collapsed on the ground and woke up in the woods." Zachariah said swearing he was telling the truth.

"Fine I'll believe you for now. Come on, we're almost to my village." Khanna said trying to urge Zachariah along.

About an hour went by and the two arrived at the small village. It looked very nice, the houses were made out of stone and were designed like an ancient Japanese house. Zachariah activated the invisibility cloak as she led him into a small house near the gate. It was a two room house. The first room was used as a kitchen and living room, while the second room was just an ordinary bedroom. "Hurry, get inside!" Khanna urged. The two went inside, then Khanna shut and locked the door behind them. With a small flash of light, he was then visible in the small house. "Okay, I'm going to head over to the library to see if I can get any information on this dragon born stuff, don't go anywhere." Khanna said walking out of the door. After she left Zachariah went over and sat in one of the chairs next to the fire place. Just then a familiar apparition appeared in front of the human.

"Father, is that you?" Zachariah asked.

"Yes my son, it is I, Demetrious." Demetrious said.

"But father, I though you were supposed to be in Sovengaurd, what are you doing back on Nirn?" Zachariah asked.

"I am here only to warn you. It was more than a coincidence that you were summoned to this land. You will meet countless enemies, many perilous situations, but there will be many to help you in your quest. But you must run, and never let your guard down, for they are hunting you, and will not stop until you are dead. They have killed your family, and burnt down your house. He has killed you're mother, brother, daughter, son, and your wife just to find you, don't let their deaths be in vain. Find him, and make sure that he walks this world no more, but I must leave now, for my strength is failing fast. My son, they have found us. You must run, now!" Demetrious said fading away. As his father faded away he could hear someone talking outside.

Zachariah peered through the window, he saw a two soldiers, one of them was an Argonian and the other was an Anari. He looked like Khanna, except that hi main coat of fur was more of an orange than a crimson red. Zachariah opened the window a little so he could hear what was going on. "Hurry we have to inspect every house the human is here somewhere, if he gets away, then the bosses plans will be ruined. He is the only one that can stop our conquest." Said one of the soldiers. The other one nodded and they started going through the houses.

"They're going to be here very soon... I need to leave, and fast." Zachariah wrote out a quick note on why he was leaving so soon, and as the soldiers went into the next building Zachariah was able to slip away into the nearby forest. As the soldiers came out of the building they had seen Khanna coming out of the library, she was carrying two books and a copy of _The Black Stallion Newspaper,_ and quickly went up to her.

"Excuse me ma'am, have you seen a male human around here. Brown hair, about 5' 8'', wearing blue robes. We have been on his trail for several days now, he's a criminal that is wanted by the law." said one of the soldiers.

"By the nine, He's a wanted criminal, please follow me I know where he is." Said Khanna, shocked at this news. "He was saying something about being a dragonborn and being from skyrim. He's in here." Khanna said opening the door to her house. The three of them went into the house. Khanna just stood at the door way while the soldiers searched the house. "Damn, he's escaped again. Hurry we need to try catch up with him. Without saying anything the soldiers ran out of the house trying to pursue Zachariah.

After the men left, Khanna couldn't stop thinking that there was something off with the two soldiers. She sat down in the chair and read one of the books that she rented from the library, one of them was called, _The Legend of the Dragonborn_ and the other was called, _Europiah, Legends and Lore_. The first book was a little boring so she started to read one of the news papers that came through from Skyrim listing what had happened during the past month. One article got her attention though. It read,

"Dragonborn Saves Skyrim

On the last day of summers end the dragonborn and hero, Zachariah, slew Alduin, an ancient dragon from old legends, freeing us from the vile dragon beasts. He now resides at Lakeview Manor located in the Falkreath hold with a wife, a daughter, and a son..."

"Wait a minute this is, this month's newspaper. So what he was telling was actually true?" Khanna asked herself. "Nah, it was just probably one of those stories that get people hyped up about nothing." She set down the newspaper and picked up the book called _Europiah, Legends and Lore_ She turned to her favorite legend, "The Forgotten King." it reads;

"In many years, a man will be summoned to the land of Europiah. This man will have an ancient power known as… he will come to this land to restore peace and balance between the humans and the Anari... and conquest will be no more... the human being the hero will start a new peace and drive..."

"Hmm. The text is too smudged to read in some places, but it's still good. But this story sounds familiar." Khanna said to herself. She stayed in the chair and started to put two and two together. "What if Zachariah was the man from the legend. It would explain why those "soldiers" were in a hurry to find him. And didn't look like normal officers. Then that means... I just put Zachariah into danger, because I thought he was just some petty thief." Khanna said panicking, sick to her stomach with worry and guilt. She started to grab some supplies so she could go out and try and find him. She opened up on of the draws in her dresser and found a note that Zachariah left for her, though it was as legible as chicken scratch, she was able to catch his scent and then started on the road to find the hero of Europiah.

**Hey guys, sorry this is a little late, but this marks the start of Chapter-mania 2016. for the next month I'll be posting as many chapters as I can. And I'll be working on writing and re-writing different chapters as well. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
